Data Log for Subject B-01-13
This is the private audio transcription log of Dr. Arligan Veid and his studies as he studies B-01-13. I will be recording conversations, transcriptions, and reports on B-01-13. I've been required to record this data and it has been recommended I be as descriptive as possible. Veid : B-01-13, are you awake? I've some questions to ask you. B-01-13 is a variable. Its appearance alters and it has never revealed its true form, if any. It appears to be a human female right now, very slender, long blonde hair, white shirt and pants, skin a very pale white. Veid : B-01-13, if you do not answer, then we're not going to get anywhere. Variable refuses to respond. Veid : Very well. I'm leaving. B0113 : Wait... Variable speaks in a soft, quiet, feminine voice. Veid : Do you wish to make contact? Variable responds by standing against the glass and tapping. The tapping is getting louder, even though her taps and vibration levels remain the same. Veid mumbles. Veid : Get out of my head...GET OUT OF MY... Veid collapses. Security is called to the room, Variable returns to resting. Chamber is gassed. Entry #2: We have developed a neural implant that I had to receive. We had no idea the Variable could be telepathic. Perhaps this could open up new methods of communication. The possibilities of exploiting this for the world...sorry. I need to stop and focus...This implant will allow me to receive brainwaves at a moderate level. Thus I cannot register audio higher than certain level set and cannot register certain images in my brain. This has made some matters in my personal life difficult, but this will allow me to communicate safely with the subject. Veid : Can you hear me? Variable is still asleep. Veid : Good. I'm pleased. Why the outburst yesterday. Veid : I see. You can't leave right now. Perhaps if you answer our questions and we get through this... Veid : No, that will not happen. Silence. '' Veid : No harm will ever come to you. I cannot confirm that you will be released. ''Creature changes appearance to a pale white humanoid, head very narrow, sharpened teeth, pitch black eyes, estimated to be Seven and a half feet tall. Arms fall down lower than knees. Hairless. Fingers are long narrow, with longer talons reaching the floor. This could possibly be the true form... Veid : Is this your true form? Creature is silent. Eyes are narrowing. It begins scraping against the glass... Veid : Any hostilities will be met with immediate and subsequent gassing. You understand this, right? Creature slows up. Veid : And why should I do that? Veid :The glass is thick enough that you can do nothing to me. Veid : I am not afraid of you. Veid gets up from chair. Security notified. Arriving at containment room shortly. Veid reaches to door. '' Veid : I am really not afraid of you. ''Veid has locked the door. I am reaching for my sidearm and entering the room. '' ''It is not opening. What the fuck? Veid approaches the glass. Creature is at the end of his containment room. He appears to be smiling. I'm closing up the camera... He is smiling. At the camera....directly. He appears immediately in front of Veid. '' Variable : You '''should' be. Veid is blasted against the wall. Room being gassed. As a result of yesterday's mishap, Veid has been replaced with Dr. Alex Lang. She has been outfitted with the same implants as he has. Veid has been isolated until further notice. Lang : Let's start at the beginning. Where do you come from? Creature awakens. '' Lang : You don't know? When did you develop your powers? What is your true form? Lang : So you developed them at a young age. What is your true- Lang : I am required to record this data. You- Lang : How do you know- Variable : Give me the other one. ''Creature appears close to window. Lang backs away, begins recording data notes. Creature is growing frantic. Myself : Lang, get out of there. Now. Creature has appeared outside containment chamber and inside laboratory. Security notified. '' ''Lang is moving towards door...Creature stops her. Lang : What the hell? Creature impales her against wall with single talon. Lang : Ahhhggg... Blood spurts from Lang's abdomen. Creature has not only punctured the abdomen, but in doing so has paralyzed her. He releases her. Lang : Why? Variable : Give me the other one. Lang : What other- Lang is immediately decapitated by Variable. Security finally breaches door. Creature has flashed inside chamber. Creature displays teleport talent. Of course she was used. We knew the creature had developed connection with Veid. Now we know how deep this connection goes. Perhaps we can manipulate the creature this way. Creature is much more...impressive than we thought. Creature has displayed teleportation talents. Veid will be in the laboratory in three days. If he refuses...he can be...forced. Category:Beings Category:Science